I'll Show You The Way
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: ::sweatdrops:: FINALLY, my sequel to "Push Away." We find out Koushiro's admirer, the one you all voted for! Was it... Taishiro? Yamashiro? Or Jyoushiro?? Read and find out! (Then review! ^_^ Heh heh...) From an interesting POV, as well...


I'll Show You The Way  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.... or DO I...? ;)  
  
Kay: Well, the ballots are in, folks! The votes have been counted, and well... the majority, ::coughs::almosteveryone::coughs:: of the people thought ________ was Koushiro's admirer. I'm not gonna say his name yet! You have to read and find out! HAH!  
  
Daisuke: That's bribery!  
  
Kay: It is? ::considers:: Does this mean I'm a scandelous shameless author who promotes her fics in a way that makes them SEEM good until they're read and found out to be horrible?!  
  
Daisuke: Yup.  
  
Kay: FINALLY!!!! ::pauses and takes out her suit of armor and puts it on::  
  
Daisuke: O.o And that's for...?  
  
Kay: ^_^ With all the Blankshiro fans out there, I'm not taking ANY chances.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes the world really doesn't make sense.  
  
I mean, seriously, it can get really messed up if you let it. It's not something you can always help, of course- I mean, some stuff is beyond your control.  
  
Like love. Love is beyond your control.  
  
Friendship too, though not always as much. You can't help who your buds are and what is best for 'em, no matter how much they'll try to convince you differently. Sometimes your friends turn out to be the most unexpected people, the kind you'd rather ignore or even deck than devote to them so determindly.  
  
Sometimes I think maybe friendship is one of those mysterious paradoxes in life. It never seems to make sense. Totally unlike love-- I mean, it's easy to tell love at first sight. Love's a snap.   
  
Love and friendship together get kind of confusing. But they can be connected just the same. Love and friendship.  
  
Both of these brought me down from the campsite to stand beside a wide peaceful river that rippled gently in the slight breeze, and a thin, lanky blonde hunched over on a rock, fingering a small silver harmonica.  
  
Standing next to him, it took me only about five seconds to open my experienced mouth.  
  
"Yamato, you really put the 'mope' in 'moping'."  
  
Two brilliantly blue eyes glanced over at me, flashing in annoyance. I know Yamato Ishida pretty good- to good for my own good in my opinion. Whenever he wants me to leave him alone, those sharp oceanic crystals he calls eyes narrow at the ends into a scowl.   
  
Naturally, I see this expression all the time.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, gritting his teeth. It takes all my will power to keep from laughing at him hysterically, because I don't know who he thinks he's fooling.  
  
"Just wondering what's up," I shrug calmly. More like wondering how I was going to get Yamato to stop being an idiot. I don't know what he was thinking, but I knew it must've been incredibally stupid. At least to me. Knowing Matt and his ego, he thought it was the perfect solution, no matter how horrible it made him feel.  
  
See, I may seem like a thickheaded baka sometimes, but it didn't take a genius to see that Friendship was in love.  
  
I mean, it's so obvious!  
  
Yamato may be a moody jerk, but the sorrowful pained silence he'd been carrying over his weary shoulders was not something easily brought on. Not to mention the other little things I've seen. The guilty words, the quick looks across the group, fixing on one special person. Someone unexpected, but hey, to each their own.  
  
"Nothing's up," the heartbroken blonde replied cooly. "Why?"  
  
I shrugged again, trying to remember why and how I was going to do this. I'd like to say it's because I'm a responsible leader guy and it would fix the group's atmosphere and heighten the odds of victory.  
  
But I'd be lying.  
  
I guess it's beacuse no matter how unbelievable it sounds, Yamato's my friend. One of my best, if I'd ever admit it. I don't like to see him so upset, and I really think he's just hurting himself and the guy he loves.  
  
Yup, the guy. Maybe that's why he's so uptight about it. I don't think Yamato's a homophobe, though, and somehow...  
  
Somehow I get the idea that's not the case.  
  
Looking at his dark, desperate and agonizing expression, I think maybe he's scared. Uh-huh, that's right, the Great Yamato Ishida Man is scared. Not of a relationship, and definatly not of the boy he loves. I get the feeling Yama would be a very affectionate and challanging love. Once he attaches to something, and truly cares about it, he tends to stick on it.  
  
Look at poor Takeru- the kid can't even look at a twig without his older brother going into "Bodyguard Mode"!  
  
So, no, Yamato's not scared of commitment. I almost feel sorry for his poor crush, who'll most likely be smothered.  
  
"Well," Yamato demanded, eyes narrowing into what I recognized as a dangerous look. "Why are you here?"  
  
I blinked, jerking from my musing into reality. The stream was making sweet playful sounds next to us, and I became relaxed quickly again. Shrugging once more innocently, and coming to the conclusion that waiting sucked, I opened my mouth to answer.  
  
"Just wondering when you're gonna make your move."  
  
Yamato blinked. "What?!" He stared at me until it occurred to my mind that my blunt statement came out wrong.  
  
"I mean, whne are you going to, um, tell, you know, him." I nodded my head towards the campsite and grinned as the rebel blonde turned a faint red in his cheeks.   
  
"W-what?" he demanded in a stammer, blushing a little harder despite his attempts to keep a cool demeneor as he added, "tell what to w-who?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You suck at acting, Yama, you know that?"  
  
"Shut up," he mumbled, looking down through long lashes, knowing he was caught. Then, as I sat down next to him on the cool surface of the rock, he looked up again at me ruefully. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
"More," I confirmed cheerfully.  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Silence reigned for a moment as I considered the now miserable looking friend next to me. In the past few words, his cool and aloof expression and completely melted into one of pain even as he slumped down again. Finally, I gave up trying to find the missing "right words" and decided to just go my usual way- talk from my instincts. And my heart.  
  
"He loves you."  
  
There was a second of quietness. Then- "Yeah. I know."  
  
I worked up my voice, flabbergasted. "W-what Then why...?"  
  
Yamato laughed in a harsh and bitter way that made me look at him in pity. "There are ten million reasons- take your pick."  
  
"Let's start at one, then work our way up," I shot back.  
  
Yamato glared at me, the look creeping up into his eyes through the lovesick torment. Clenching his hands, he spoke in a cold even tone. "I... we're to different."  
  
"You're right. He's smart. You're an idiot."  
  
He snarled almost, but just gritted his teeth tighter. Took all my will power to stop from laughing. Dude could've cracked walnuts right then in that mouth!  
  
"It'd never work out."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, two people hopelessly in love- no chance."  
  
Desperate now, even through the anger. "It's not r-real love..."  
  
"You're right again. You're both killing yourselves senseless with this for nothing." I smirked.  
  
"TK wouldn't approve."  
  
Rolling my eyes at the pathetic excuse, I said just as not-sarcastically as my other words, "Oh yeah, that too. I mean, he would rather see you jump off a cliff for love than see you happy together in love."  
  
Yamato closed his eyes tightly. "I.. I would hurt him."  
  
Ah, here it was- the undeniable fear, the dark truth he believed in. Knowing him, he obsessed over it continually too.  
  
He was scared of hurting him, and in return being hurt himself.  
  
I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he buried his face in shaking hands. "Yamato, you love him, you can't possible hurt him."  
  
"I-I already have," Yamato said in a broken whisper. "H-he told me he l-loved me and.. and... I said..."  
  
"What'd you say?"   
  
Yamato's whispers were anguished enough to make me wince internally. "I told him... I didn't care about him... like that... and.. and I... I..." Tears that he had been holding in, that had been burning his eyes, spilled over like rivers. They streamed down his face silently, his pain taking physical form now.  
  
I chose my words carefully for once, but told the brave truth. "I... think he would forgive you, Yamato. For hurting him. You were only trying to protect him in a way... from a certain point of view. He'll understand, but you have to start it- you have to tell him. You'll regret it forever if you don't," I added softly.  
  
He looked up at me with his tear-streaked face in despair. "You r-really think so?"  
  
"Are you kiddin'?" I grinned brightly for a second, my eyes twinkling. "Duh!"  
  
Yamato was silent for a moment, then he wiped his face and looked at me gratefully. "Thanks, man. For such a thickheaded jerk sometimes, you're okay."  
  
"No prob," I replied, ignoring the insult. "I think."  
  
I stood without further conversation and offered him my hand, grinning. Maybe this would work out after all- already he looked more at peace and lightheaded than before I came. He even took my offered hand and stood up next to me.  
  
We walked back joking, side by side on the worn path to the campsite, two friends enjoying the nice weather and safe time while we could. By the time we reached the site, Yamato was laughing for the first time in weeks.  
  
I stopped at the edge of the campsite and smiled softly in appreciation. Sora had done exactly what I said.  
  
No one was there except the boy Yamato loved with all his heart.  
  
Next to me, Yamato froze, his eyes widening and breathing growing short. I could practically see the nervous anxiousness creeping up on him again as he looked at me in poorly disguised fear.  
  
"Well go on," I muttered, trying not to laugh at him. "Go on, baka!"  
  
He swallowed and looked at me with those way to angelic blue eyes. "I don't know.... what if I do it all wrong? What if things get messed up?"  
  
I groaned. "Do you want to be happy, Yama?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Really and truly happy?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Then listen to me, and I'll show you the way," I replied. I turned his face to the figure by the fire who hadn't noticed us yet. His head was bent, concentrating on the flickering fire as he curled up beside it and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"That's the way," I told Yamato, whispering in his ear as I forced him to look. "Doesn't he look beautiful in the firelight?" Ymaato swallowed and nodded, his eyes fixed on the face lit up with the glow of the fire. "See how sad he is? You can fix that forever. He loves you, and you love him. It's the easier thing in the world if you just stop being difficult and go with the flow, dude."  
  
I gave him my own "dangerous" look. "Now go to him and tell him that."  
  
Yamato glanced at me, frozen in place, then focused on his love. For that second he was divided, unsure, but then he was walking away from me, running almost, his face lit up brighter than I'd ever seen it, just going toward the one thing he had in his mind and heart right then.   
  
I only got to see him sit down next to the fire, and only heard him say softly to the small fiery redheadd with soft, dark curious eyes,  
  
"Koushiro-kun? We need to talk..."  
  
That was when I left. I don't know what the heck was said or done during that few hours we left, but whne I came back, the two new lovebirds were sleeping next to each other. Yamato's arms were wrapped loosely around the younger boy, and their faces were nothing less than blissfully happy.  
  
All I could say was, "Awwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
I took a wild shot in the dark that things worked out pretty good. I was positive when morning came and Yamaot's first unexpected act of waking up was kissing the younger boy's sweetly asleep face softly.  
  
Dude, I'm a genius.   
  
See... sometimes the world really doesn't make much sense.  
  
Sometimes people make things difficult.  
  
Sometimes people like me, Taichi Kamiya, have to fix it again the best they can.  
  
Sometimes, when in the future, Yamato would thank the gods for his forever perfect relationship with Koushiro, and their devoted love to each other that hadn't eased up a bit, it was all worth it.  
  
Then again...  
  
Sometimes when they got to mushy I wish I'd kept my mouth shut.  
  
But... you know what?  
  
That's only sometimes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ENd: Yup! YAMASHIRO was the winner! ::ducks hurling fruits by Taishiro and Jyoushiro fans:: Sooorry! It came really close- but Yamato won in the end. So I wrote this, my first Yamashiro. Don't hate me to bad!!! :)  
  
Daisuke: No one hates you...  
  
Kay: :) Awww.. thanks, Dai-kun.  
  
Daisuke: They're just scared of you.  
  
Kay: ::sighs::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
